In aircraft that contain a cargo deck, in particular in the case of the ‘Airbus’, roller tracks are installed on said deck in which are, or can be, installed rollers and power drive units (PDUs) to drive them. On these conveyors objects, in particular pallets or containers, can be transported in the lengthwise direction of the roller track.
In order to enable the objects to be transported in a direction other than the lengthwise direction of the roller track, ball units are installed on the cargo deck. In particular, to date the equipment used for this purpose comprises plate segments in which the ball units are hung, and which are screwed in so as to be suspended in the roller tracks. This arrangement is disadvantageous insofar as much effort is needed to attach the plate segments, and the ball units can support only relatively small loads. Moreover, with this kind of assembly there are also relatively large gaps between the segments.